1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a critical dimension in a semiconductor production process, and a semiconductor manufacturing line therefore. More particularly, the present invention relates to a critical dimension controlling method and a semiconductor manufacturing line therefore in a semiconductor production process that can be applied to a continuous production process and a discontinuous production process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various and remarkable production processes have been developed as manufacturing industry techniques are developed. Particularly, many inputs are required for minutely control a critical dimension to correctly manufacture semiconductor wafers in a semiconductor production process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.